El Infierno Del Cuervo y La Pelea del Perro
by Nickolas Otaku
Summary: El lugar donde Todos somos iguales, es el infierno.Ciel junto a Sebastian llegaran a este lugar pero los problemas continúan acechando a Ciel sin importar si es Humano o Demonio.Sigan la intrigante historia de Kuroshitsuji


**Autor:** _Yo, Nickolas Otaku =D_

**Declaimer: **_Toda la historia de Kuroshitsuji y Kuroshitsuji II ni los personajes son de mi autoridad, son de exclusiva propiedad de Yana Toboso_

**Notas de Autor:** _Este es mi primer capitulo de lo que creo es la continuación de Kuroshitsuji, para este Fic me guie en el final de Kuroshitsuji II y comence mi capitulo con la llegada de Sebastian y Ciel al Infierno._

Bueno no les cuento mas. Espero que lo disfruten =D

**Capitulo 1: **_**El Infierno de Sebastian**_

_**Ciel P.O.V.:**_  
>La espesa niebla que ocultaba nuestro camino cada vez se hacía mas ligera el camino de piedra rodeado de magma se hacía cada vez mas notorio, yo no sentía miedo del camino porque iba en los brazos de Sebastian , creo que cada rato que pasaba cerca de el me hacia mas dependiente de sus cuidados, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual no deje a Sebastian libre de mi orden.<p>

-Llegamos amo esta es la entrada al infierno-Menciono Sebastian de una forma muy seria  
>Yo estaba perplejo por la belleza de la puerta porque era una puerta enorme color esmeralda y con bordes de oro, creo que Sebastian me miraba con desprecio mientras yo seguía mirando la puerta.<br>-¿Ocurre algo amo?- pregunto Sebastian  
>-No, no es nada que te interese… espera que es esa imagen grabada en la puerta- Exclame algo alterado por esa extraña imagen que empezó a rondar mi cabeza.<br>-Ese grabado muestra el futuro, en el esta grabado la imagen de un perro negro que pisotea una araña de oro, pero encima del perro se encuentra una mariposa color esmeralda que ilumina el camino del perro-Dijo Sebastian sin quitarme la mirada en ningún momento.  
>-Se te hace familiar Joven Amo- Menciono Sebastian poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sonrisa que solo mostraba en pocas ocasiones y que todos en la mansión Phamtonhive querían ver de cerca.<br>-Es algo extraña la imagen pero entiendo que el perro se refiere a mí y la araña representa a Alois pero lo que no comprendo es que hace esa mariposa en la imagen- Aclame un poco atemorizado por las ideas que me recorrían la cabeza.  
>-Acaso no lo notas esto representa a otro demonio que te va a derrotar en el viaje que tendremos que hacer-Menciono Sebastian mientras seguía con su sonrisa espeluznante.<p>

La idea de llegar a un lugar igual para todos en el que no existieran problemas se desvanecía cada vez mas rápido de mi pensamiento , la inseguridad corrió por toda mi sangre, sentía como me temblaban las piernas y además perdí el calor que sentía al estar en los brazos de Sebastian, sabía que él no me trataría igual nunca mas, ya que le fue arrebatado a la fuerza lo que mas apreciaba y eso era mi alma de humano, y de mi envidia solo quedo la maldición que Sebatian tendría que vivir por toda la eternidad a mi lado, cumpliendo todas mis órdenes.  
>El infierno me esperaba pero me tenía una sorpresa escondida, aquella sorpresa tan hermosa como el vuelo de la mariposa, la mariposa que venció a un perro callejero convertido en conde, pero si algo me consolaba era que el destino no esta escrito y puede cambiar de rumbo como el vuelo de un pétalo de rosa en una fuerte ventisca y de mis pensamientos lo único extraño que ocurría era que mi alma era deseada por todos los demonios en el infierno y tenía que averiguar el porqué de esa extraña reacción de todos los demonios.<p>

…

_**Sebastian P.O.V.:**_

Antes de que esto ocurriera podía ver la jugosidad del alma de Ciel a través de sus ojos, los ojos que tenían el mismo color zafiro del anillo de la familia Phamtonhive. Pero ahora nada es igual sin importar que Ciel este asustado tiene siempre esa mirada fría que oculta todos sus sentimientos en ese color carmesí de la sangre, la sangre que antes como humano solía apreciar, pero al ser un demonio joven no debe darle la misma importancia de antes.

-Amo entremos al infierno, usted tiene las dos llaves que abren estas puertas- Mencione sin mostrar ninguna emoción.  
>-¿De qué llaves estas hablando Sebastian?- Exclamo Ciel algo confundido<br>-Para entrar en el infierno debe colocar los dos anillos sagrados en las cerraduras correspondientes-Me quede esperando para ver que hacia el señorito en este caso, de repente vi como metió rápido la mano a su bolsillo y saco los dos anillos. Se quedo mirándolos un momento pero se interesaba mas en el anillo de Alois, el sabia que en ese anillo ya no se encontraba el alma de Alois.  
>-Esta bien Sebastian quiero que introduzcas los anillos y me los vuelvas a traer en perfecto estado- Exclamo Ciel algo confuso<br>-Si, mi señor- dije en voz baja, ya no era lo mismo tener que cumplir las órdenes de un demonio no obtendría nada a cambio y tengo que hacerlo por toda la eternidad o al menos hasta que la mariposa se levante y alce las alas para volar y liberar al infierno de las garras del concejo demoníaco o apoderarse del infierno.

Tome impulso y salte a unas rocas que se encontraban debajo de las cerraduras, primero introduje el anillo de la familia Trancy y luego el de la familia Phamtonhive. En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando al descubierto el reino que se encontraba en el infierno era una civilización muy impresionante pero algo descuidada ya que los demonios se la pasaban buscando almas pero ahora a mi me tocaría quedarme aquí para siempre, cumpliendo las ordenes de otro demonio el cual la confusión le quito la vida que tenia normalmente como un simple humano. Me encontraba predestinado a esperar que algo pasara en la tierra de los humanos y que a Ciel le interesara para poder librarme de él para siempre.  
>Tendré que matarlo aunque no pueda, o obligarlo a que haga un trato con un humano para que esté dispuesto a renunciar a su vida como demonio.<p>

_Bueno este fue el primer capitulo espero que les halla gustado y espero sus comentarios_

Att: Nickolas Otaku


End file.
